Soul to the Devil
by Watase Jr
Summary: He would do anything for her. So when she was faced with a life or death situation, he does the only thing he can do to save her: give his soul to the devil so she may have one last chance. Rose x Scorpius


AN: Please enjoy the story.

-

Title: Soul to the Devil

Author: Watase Jr.

Summary: He would do anything for her. So when she is faced with a life or death situation, he must do the only thing he can; exchange his soul to the devil to give her one last chance.

Disclaimer: I wish I own the series but then again elephants don't have wings, do they? So spells and Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling only.

-

-

-

Chapter 1: Back to the Beginning

His blond hair covered his silver eyes as he gazed out the window. He blamed himself yet he knew nothing could have prepared him for this. As he stared at a full moon glistening over the lake, he knew nothing would ever be the same again. His heart pounded rapidly within his chest, the thumping grew louder and louder within his ears. Questions invaded every corner of his mind as memories came back. How could he let it happen? How could he not notice what had been happening between them? Why didn't he try to stop it? And now it was over before it ever began.

-----------

Everything in the past 7 years at Hogwarts was a blur to him. Could any of this be real? The hatred between their families stemmed through generations. She was born from a family that mocked who his father was, he was from one that couldn't stand the thought of being near blood traitors or "filth." When had that possibly changed? When had their traditional taunts turned into flirtatious comebacks?

His frequent glances at her slowly became stares of admiration. At first he tried to convince himself otherwise. It was just a phase caused by hormones. Stupid hormones!! It couldn't be possible. She hated him. He hated her. Nothing could break the cycle their families had created.

Yet his mind constantly thought about her. He could barely resist gently grazing her hand as they passed each other in the hallway. His fists clinched every time he saw her walk by with her friends, giggling at the smallest things. Anger bubbled within his chest knowing that it wasn't him that made her heart soar.

The jealousy had eventually driven him to a point that he had attempted to act civil around her. But no matter how much he wanted to, his mind automatically assumed his usual stoic form. Every single time he tried to praise her; it only came out as an insulting sneer to her face. Months passed by and his feelings remained trapped within his heart. Until one day he realized she felt the same.

-----------

_Are you ready?_

The whispered words caused a chill down his spine. He immediately searched the Hospital Wing for the source, before staring at the pale beauty before him. Clutching her limp hand in his, he struggled not to cry. He allowed his finger to graze her once rosy pink lips, now a dry light blue. Her light brown hair framed her pale face ever so perfectly. His fingers gently touched her soft curls. If only he could see the sparks in her chocolate eyes once more. He would do anything for this one wish.

_It's not impossible. Your wish can come true._

The words softly echoed in his ears as a thought struck him. Rising quickly he knocked the chair down. One thought repeated through his mind: there was still time. With a whispered "I can still save her," escaping his quivering lips he ran from the Hospital Wing toward the broken down cottage he knew lay at the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

-----------

Lightening cracked through the sky as clouds covered the glistening moon. A brunette woman stared out the window looking at the sky, wrinkles clearly etched on her skin. "It'll rain in a few minutes Shelly," she said as she petted her black owl with her only arm. Its bright yellow eyes stared back before turning its head to the door. A crack of thunder boomed through the room signaling the pitter patter of raindrops on the house. The woman turned to light a candle. Suddenly the house was shrouded in complete darkness. Silently she closed her eyes while drinking a dark green tonic. The clock continued to tick. 11:50 PM

CRACK! SLAM! The door swung wide open as a manly figure stood in the doorway. Rain dripped off his skinny body. Lightening flashed behind him, clearly defining his blond hair. "I knew you would come back," she said with her eyes closed.

Without responding, he frantically ran forward hovering next to the woman. Panic clearly inscribed within his silver eyes, his robes hung tightly around his body deprived of sleep and food. Quietly he asked, "What do I do?"

"Why? I had warned you before." The woman continued to drink the dark liquid swirling before her. "She barely has any time left in this world," she whispered.

He couldn't believe he was asking a woman he had only met a few days ago; a woman he had ridiculed for uttering nonsense to his _seemingly_ perfect world. But in the end, she had been right and now she was the only thread of hope he had left. Feeling defeated he plead with the woman before him, "please help me save her, I'd do anything if you can just help her."

"Anything…" the woman muttered under her breath as she pulled out a wand from her pocket. The same crystal ball he had seen the first time suddenly appeared on the table. Hesitantly stepping forward he watched as a figure slowly formed within the magical ball. His eyes widened as the face of the pale girl he had just visited in the Hospital Wing appeared.

"Isn't that who you wish to save?" the woman asked in an airy voice that echoed through the room. He slowly nodded as he stared at the ground. Without looking at him, she called to her owl, "Shelly, come here." With a brief flash of light, a short, skinny girl with bags under her eyes replaced the owl. With its back hunched, it walked toward the woman.

Giving her wand to the girl, she turned towards the boy with an impassive expression. He noticed her whole body moved in a rigid motion. "You understand the consequences of your decision?" she asked him silently.

He knew she sensed his fear. It was all the strength he could muster to prevent his body from running away, racing into the arms of the one he loved. Then it hit him, she might no longer be there. Each second he wasted thinking meant another second closer to her demise. He could feel in his heart her life slipping away as she lay in the Hospital Wing. With a determined aura he nodded his head.

"Then let us make the Unbreakable Vow," said the woman at the exact moment she opened her eyes. It was the first time he saw them since he met her a few days ago. He gasped when he saw no pupils, only a slate of ongoing white. The man lifted the wand and placed its tip on their joined hands.

"Will you, Arwena Sketch, give Rose Weasley a second chance to live happily?" the boy stated to the strange woman.

"I will." Her answer was quick and held no doubt. A thin flame sprouted out of the wand and around their entwined hands.

"And will you, Scorpius Malfoy, promise to give me your soul on this day in exactly one year?"

He gulped as he stared into her blank eyes- no emotions written on her face. This was it, no turning back now. He was just a seventeen year old boy yet he had never felt as old as his father as he did now. His heart began to beat faster as he managed to finally mutter, "I will."

And with the appearance of another flame the world went black as Arwena Sketch wound back time, back to the beginning…

-

To be continued...

-

AN: Yea finally my very first Harry Potter fic is uploaded, please read and review, I could really use the feedback.


End file.
